


You're Going To Be A Big Brother

by Breanie



Series: Missing Moments [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: Harry and Ginny have news to tell Teddy.





	You're Going To Be A Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Just a little something I've been thinking about ...

 

 

**You’re Going To Be A Big Brother:**

 

_2003 …._

 

**Harry was bouncing in his step as he made his way to the front door of the Tonks Cottage.** He let himself inside, smiling warmly at Andromeda and then grinning widely when his four-year-old-godson came running into his arms.

 

"Uncle Harry!”

 

Harry grinned, lifting him up into his arms and throwing him into the air making him giggle as he caught him in his strong arms and kissed his cheeks. "Hi Teddy.Have you been a good boy for your grandmother?”

 

"Yes!"He exclaimed."I played outside in the snow and I made a snowman and a broomstick.Grandma made me eat broccoli and it was gross!But then I got a chocolate biscuit!”

 

Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead."Sounds like you had an exciting day."

 

Andromeda smiled."He's excited to spend the week with you and Ginny.”

 

"We're excited to have him.”

 

"Are you going to tell him?”

 

Harry nodded."Yeah, tonight.”

 

They said goodbye to Andromeda as Harry made sure that he had all of Teddy's things including his wolf stuffed animal that he couldn't sleep without and his favourite blanket which was a quilt of Tonks' old rock tee shirts that Ginny had made him for him.Then they headed off to Number Twelve.

 

Harry gave Teddy's things to Kreacher to put upstairs in his bedroom and he carried his godson down into the kitchen where Ginny was sitting.She was snacking on a bowl of cheese crisps, dipping them in strawberry yogurt and Harry blanched.

 

“Really?"

 

Ginny turned to grin at him."I know, I should be disgusted, but it's hitting the spot.Hi, my darling!”

 

Teddy rushed into Ginny's arms, kissing her and letting her snuggle him and then he put his hands on her belly."How come you have a fat belly now?”

 

Harry laughed and took a seat next to his wife.She was six months pregnant and had never looked more radiant in his eyes.He leaned in to kiss behind her ear."It's not a fat belly, Teddy.”

 

“S'not?"

 

Ginny gently brushed her fingers through the boy's soft golden brown hair."Uncle Harry and I made a baby, Teddy.”

 

His golden eyes widened."Where is it?”

 

Harry chuckled and placed his hands over his wife's stomach."The baby is right here, inside Auntie Ginny's tummy, that's why her tummy is bigger.”

 

Teddy put his hands over Harry's just as the baby gave a kick and he yelped."It moved!”

 

Ginny smiled."He did.He likes to kick to let me know that he's in there.”

 

Teddy's eyes were wide as he stared at her belly."I want to see him.Can you take him out?"

 

Harry grinned and lifted Teddy over into his lap."Not yet, no.You see, Teddy, Auntie Ginny has to keep the baby inside of her tummy until he's big enough to come out.He's safe in there.But in just a little over three months, he's going to be here.”

 

Teddy stared at him.“Why?"

 

"Because Auntie Ginny and I are going to be his mummy and daddy.”

 

Teddy reached up to play with Harry's facial hair."But if you're the baby's mummy and daddy does that mean that you're going to go away like my mummy and daddy?”

 

"No," Harry said, kissing his forehead."We're going to stay right here with you, Teddy, and our new baby.”

 

“Why?"

 

"Because we love you and we love him," Ginny said, kissing his cheek."I know you're going to be such a good big brother.”

 

Teddy looked down at her stomach again."How did the baby get in there?”

 

Harry flushed red and Ginny laughed.

 

"How do you think the baby got in my tummy, Teddy?”

 

Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment."Vic's daddy kissed her mummy really hard and then Domi came out!”

 

Harry chuckled."Well, yes, er, sort of.”

 

Ginny laughed at her husband's bumbling."Teddy, when a mummy and daddy love each other, they can decide to make a baby together.Like Dominique, this baby has to grow inside of me before he's ready to come out.But one day soon, he's going to be born and then you're going to have a little brother.How do you feel about that?”

 

Teddy stared at her belly for a moment."Does he have to share my room?”

 

Harry smiled and ruffled his godson's hair."No, he's going to have his own room, right next to yours.”

 

"Is he gonna cry like Domi does?”

 

"Yes," Ginny told him."But that's because babies don't have words yet so that's how they tell us what's wrong.”

 

Teddy nodded."Can I help take care of him sometimes?”

 

Harry smiled, his arms still around his godson. “Definitely."

 

Teddy looked down at Ginny's belly again and moved to put his ear against it."What's his name?”

 

Ginny's eyes met Harry's and she smiled.“Jamie."

 

"Hi Jamie," Teddy said to her belly."I'm Teddy and I'm your big brother so you have to do what I say, but don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you.Promise!"He kissed her belly and Ginny smiled.

 

Harry grinned at his godson."Any more questions, Teddy?”

 

Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment and then he nodded, moving to whisper loudly to Harry."We should get pizza, I don't think Auntie Ginny knows how to eat food right.”

 

Harry laughed as Ginny popped another cheese crisp dipped in strawberry yogurt into her mouth and kissed Teddy's forehead. "We can definitely have pizza.”

 

 

 

 

**_Three months later …_ **

 

 

Andromeda held her five-year-old-grandson's hand as they headed up the stairs to the maternity ward at _St Mungo's_. He had been so disappointed when Harry had to cancel on him the day before and she knew that he was excited to see his godfather.She immediately saw Molly and Arthur in the waiting room and smiled at them.

 

"Gamma!" Teddy exclaimed, rushing into Molly's outstretched arms.

 

Molly hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Hi Teddy!”

 

Andromeda smiled. "Hermione sent a Patronus. Did she have the baby?”

 

Molly nodded. "Yes. We haven't seen her yet.”

 

The door on the left opened and Harry stepped out, grinning widely. “Teddy!"

 

Teddy rushed out of Molly's arms and into Harry's outstretched ones, hugging his godfather tightly.

 

Harry kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry that I couldn't pick you up yesterday, Teddy.”

 

"You said you were gonna!”

 

"I know, buddy," Harry said kindly, kissing his cheek. "But something very big happened, which is why I had your grandma bring you here today. Do you want to see?”

 

Teddy stared at him apprehensively but he nodded.

 

Harry nodded at his family and took Teddy into Ginny's hospital room, closing the door behind him.His wife was sitting up in bed, her hair tucked behind her ears.It was still a bit damp, but she was glowing.Teddy's eyes widened when he saw what she was holding.

 

"Jamie came out!"He exclaimed.

 

Harry chuckled."He did!That's why I couldn't come yesterday because I had to be here for Auntie Ginny and Jamie.Do you want to meet him?”

 

Teddy nodded and let Harry carry him over to the bed.He sat down on the edge and Teddy carefully leaned over to look at the baby."He's small.”

 

"He is," Ginny told him."He's only one hour old.”

 

"Hi Jamie," Teddy said carefully, reaching his hand out to touch the tiny fingers that were holding Ginny's finger.

 

The baby opened his eyes and Teddy grinned."He knows me!”

 

Harry kissed his the top of his godson's head."Of course he does.”

 

Ginny smiled at him."Would you like to hold him, Teddy?”

 

Teddy's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded.Harry led him over to the chair, urging him to sit back and he put pillows on either side of the chair to lock Teddy tightly into place before he bent down, kissing his wife softly and picking up his son.His son. The words still shocked him.He carefully knelt down in front of his godson, his first son, and he very carefully lowered the baby into Teddy's arms, adjusting him carefully, his hand on James' bum as Teddy held him.

 

"Wow," he said.

 

Harry smiled, grinning when he saw Ginny snap a photo from the bed."Say hi to your new brother, Teddy.”

 

"Hi Jamie.I'm Teddy.Don't worry, we're going to be best friends!”

 

Harry smiled, ruffling his godson's hair as Jamie started to fuss."Okay, Teddy, time for Jamie to go back to mummy.He's hungry.”

 

He lifted James back into his arms, kissing his son's head before gently lying him back into Ginny's arms.Teddy watched in fascination as Ginny opened her shirt and the baby struggled to latch onto her nipple before succeeding and she gasped.

 

"How come he's doing that?”

 

Harry smiled."That's how the baby eats for a while.He's drinking his mum's milk.”

 

Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment."My milk doesn't come from boobies, does it?”

 

Harry laughed and picked Teddy up, snuggling him into his arms."Not anymore no.”

 

"Good," Teddy said, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.“Uncle Harry, can I stay with you and Auntie Ginny and Jamie?”

 

"As long as you want," Harry told him, kissing his cheek."We could sure use your help with Jamie.Are you up to the task?”

 

Teddy beamed at him."I'm going to be the best big brother in the world!”

 

Harry pressed his lips against Teddy's forehead."I know you will.He loves you so much.I love you so much.”

 

Teddy snuggled into Harry's arms."I love you too, Uncle Harry.”

 

Harry rubbed his godson's back, his eyes on his wife as she fed their son and he knew that at that moment, his Patronus would never have been stronger.

 

 

_End Author's Note:_

_Thanks for reading - if anyone has any other "missing moments" they are interested in, send me a message or leave a review and I'll consider adding them in. Thank you for reading and please review._

**Author's Note:**

> End Author's Note:
> 
> Thanks for reading - if anyone has any other "missing moments" they are interested in, send me a message or leave a review and I'll consider adding them in. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
